Negi's Halloween Horror
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: After being humiliated in a lesson about Halloween, Negi throws the girls a party.
1. Chapter 1

**Negi's Halloween Party**

**Mahora Academy. October 30****th****: **

Negi walked into the classroom with his lesson plan in his hand, he then turned round and faced the class to give the mornings plans.

"Good morning girls" Negi greeted happily.

"I have a fun lesson planned for today"

"Since tomorrow is Halloween, we are going to learn how Halloween is celebrated all around the world"

The girls all moaned

"AWW"

"What's so fun about that anyways?" Yue asked sarcastically

"We get to learn about other cultures around the world" Negi responded pulling down a map of the world and pulling out a long pointy stick.

Negi pointed to Japan on the map with his pointy stick

"Yes this is where we are, and in Japan we all know we have lanterns in the street and house parties, but in other parts of the world, they do different things"

He then pointed the stick at Mexico and pulled out some photos of Mexican children celebrating Halloween

"In Mexico it's a day to remember the dead and goes on for several days; families visit the graves and offer the dead food. They also have street carnivals and they also have piñatas for the children to hit and candy comes out of"

Then Negi pointed to Ireland on the map

"In Ireland, they light bonfires to ward off the spirits; they also carve faces into turnips and stick candles in to ward off evil spirits"

He then pulled out a Turnip with a face carved onto it from his bag and showed the girls.

Then he pointed to The United States Of America on the map

"In the USA, children go round peoples houses dressed up in scary costumes and ask for candy, this is called trick or treating"

The girls were starting to get bored, except Chizuru and Satsuki.

Then Negi pointed to England on the map

Negi was just about to tell them about Halloween parties in England when Asuna blurted out.

"You know what I think of this?"

Asuna farted loudly

*FFRRPT!* Farted Asuna, giving off a loud wet sounding fart

The whole class then laughed

Konoka then put her nose down her top so she couldn't smell Asuna's fart

"Asuna that stinks!" gagged Konoka.

"Just like this lesson" Smirked Asuna.

"ASUNA, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER! YOU TEACH THE LESSON THEN!" Negi then yelled.

Asuna rolled her eyes and sighed

"Fine, carry on then"

And so Negi carried on the lesson.

At the end of the lesson, the bell rang and the girls went back to there dorms.

"Well that went well bro" Chamo sarcastically said, popping out of nowhere.

"I have an idea" suggested Chamo

He then whispered into Negi's ear.

And so Negi and Chamo spent all night with there plan


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahora Academy. October 31****st**

Negi had been planning this the evening before while the girls were in bed

Negi knocked on the girls dorm doors and got them together on the landing.

"Good morning girls, I have worked all evening preparing you a surprise"

He then showed them the hallway of the girl's dorm.

Negi had made them a Halloween party.

The room was decorated with orange and red streamers

There was a pumpkin on the desk

There were paper ghosts and bats hanging from the ceiling and on the wall

There were paper spider webs with plastic spiders on the wall

Negi had even made them a pumpkin shaped piñata.

The girls gasped with amazement

"Negi, this is amazing" Haurna cried cheerfully.

First Negi gave the girls some blindfolds and made the girls put the blindfolds around there eyes. Then he put on some spooky music and made the girls stick there hands in box's full of mashed potato, jelly, peeled grapes and cold spaghetti and saying it was random body parts. The girls screamed in terror, but it was part of the fun.

Next Negi set out a Halloween buffet, where there were crisps, sweets and pop to be eaten and drunk.

The girls greedily ate the food which was shaped out as spooky items such as marshmallow ghosts, spider cookies, and cherryade with the word fizzy blood on the bottle and many other spooky foods.

After the buffet Negi made the girls bob for apples in a tub of chocolate sauce. The girls had to grab the apples with there teeth with there hands behind there backs.

Once the girls had grabbed there apple, they were allowed to eat it.

After that Negi gave the girls paper cups where the girls dipped there cups into the tub and drunk the chocolate sauce and kept putting in the cups until the bucket was empty.

Next Negi gave the girls a baseball bat and put a blindfold around there eyes and let them hit a piñata.

The girls took it in turns to hit the piñata, until Setsuna smashed the piñata open and the candy rained out, the girls again greedily wolfed the candy down, which was a mixture of small chocolate bars and toffees.

Little did the girls realise, but by eating all the candy, they were starting to gain weight slowly.

"Al tell ya bro, you really outdid yourself this time" Chamo complimented Negi and patted him on the back.

Then Negi took the girls outside where they sat around a bonfire and told scary stories and ate marshmallows on sticks over the fire.

After that the girls were so stuffed tired that they went straight to bed.

Negi was really pleased with himself.

"I'm sure the girls are going to be very happy with me tomorrow morning"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahora Academy, November 1****st**

Asuna was the first girl to wake up in her dorm. She then woke the girls up with a loud scream.

"AAARRRGHHH!" Screamed Asuna

All the girls then woke up and noticed Asuna had become fat when she ran on the landing

Then they noticed they all had become fat and they all screamed in horror.

Just then there was a loud rumble.

"Anybody hear that?" asked Madoka

Asuna then blushed and patted her chubby belly.

"That was my stomach, anybody for breakfast?"

So the girls went to the cafeteria where they had there breakfast of steamed rice with broiled horse mackerel. They were that hungry they had second helpings.

Then the girls went to there lesson and went into the classroom

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled

"What have you done to us?"

"Oh my, I dunno what's happened?" Negi stammered

The girls were standing in front of him; they had put on a lot of weight.

There hips had widened, there bellies spilled over there skirts, there tops were getting ready to burst, there skirts were too small and there breasts had enlarged.

"YOUR HALLOWEEN PARTY MADE US FAT!" Yelled Asuna

"Aw come on, it's not that bad" Chamo snapped at Asuna.

Asuna became angrier.

She then became so angry she picked up Chamo, and shoved him down the back of her knickers?

"Like that?" Asuna sarcastically asked

"WOO HOO!" Cheered Chamo

Just then Asuna farted loudly

*FRRRRRPPP-P-P-P-T!*

Chamo gagged

She then pulled him back out.

"Negi, please make us a spell to make us thin again" begged Yuna.

Negi then pulled out his spell book and looked for weight loss spells

"Uh oh" gasped Negi

"There is no weight loss spells"

"But there is this"

"Who wants to be my partner?"

"Al do it" Asuna responded

Negi kissed Asuna

When they kissed, a bright light flashed and Negi pointed his staff at Asuna and a bright beam hit her.

"Now bro, aim the staff at the light on the ceiling" commanded Chamo

Negi aimed the staff at the ceiling, where the bright light beam bounced off the light and hit all the girls

"THE CONTRACT IS COMPLEATE" yelled Chamo

Asuna then stopped dead.

"You know what…" I like being fat

She then slapped her belly

"Girls….look it jiggles"

Then the girls started checking out there new extra piece of body

They were shaking there bodys, making there bellys, breasts and bottoms jiggle

"I take back what I said" Asuna applogised

"Whens lunch, were starving" Akira asked going shy.

**The End**

**Happy Halloween 2010 from Squishy Belly Lover**


End file.
